Right Hand of the Magic God
Right Hand of the Magic God began on July 21, 2018, and ended on August 26, 2018. It is based on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and A Certain Magical Index. When an enigmatic man named Ollerus appears before the Coalition and informs them of the Revanchist's schemes, notably the ambitions of its members Othinus, Dio Brando, and Enrico Pucci, they are prompted to action and mobilize to stop them in what they believe to be the greatest immediate threat to the multiverse in the history of their operation, oblivious to the true scope and magnitude of what awaits them. It was hosted by Ver and can be found here. Participants * Ben Tennyson * Billy Kaplan * Captain Falcon * Chise Hatori * Cordelia * Diego Brando * Dlanor A. Knox * Ermes Costello * Gaius * Giorno Giovanna * Jiren * Jolyne Cujoh * Jordshan Limbdell * Jotaro Kujo * Kyle Reese * Leivinia Birdway * Libra * M1-4X * Marcus Wright * Markus * Macy Moretti * Mason Moretti * Max Tennyson * Phil Connors * Rita Hanson * Russia * Ruth * Schala Zeal * Severa * Simon * Toppo * Wanda Maximoff * Wilhelmina Vandom * Willard H. Wright Other Characters * Alisha Diphda * Akane Tsunemori * Akiko Yosano * Algernop Krieger * Alice Twilight * Alvin * Amir Halgal * Ange Ushiromiya * Angie Yonaga * Aran Ryan * Arcann * Arisu Tachibana * Artorius Collbrande * Asher Falcon * Asuha Kusunoki * Axl Low * Azel Halgal * Bane * Bigby Wolf * Birdie * Brook * Byakuya Togami * Cagliostro * Carrie * Corrin * Dio Brando * Djeeta * Doppo Kunikida * Edmond Honda * Eevee * Efi Oladele * Eleanor Hume * Elle * Ernesti Echevalier * Enrico Pucci * Erika Furudo * Fiamma of the Right * Floyd Lawton * Gakupo Kamui * Gonta Gokuhara * Gran * Gumi Megpoid * Gwen Stacy * Harron Tavus * Hayato Kawajiri * Herbert P. Bear * HK-51 * HK-55 * Hollow Knight * Jack Horner * Jack the Ripper * Jersey Devil * Joseph Joestar * Josuke Higashikata * Jude Mathis * Kaito Momota * Kenji Miyazawa * Kjelle * Kokkoro * Korekiyo Shinguuji * Kyle Hyde * Kyoko Kirigiri * Kyosuke Munakata * Lambdadelta * Lana * Lee * Leia Rolando * Leon Moretti * Lindel * Link * Luca * Lucifer Morningstar * Ludger Will Kresnik * Madoka Karasuma * Maki Kido * Makoto Naegi * Marian Slingeneyer * Mata Hari * Meira Franz * Mikleo * Milla Maxwell * Mirei Hayasaka * Misaka 10032 * Noembelu * Noire * Nono Morikubo * Ollerus * Othinus * Peter Destin * Princess Zelda * Remy * Rift * Rinato Dormi * Robin Aquilus * Rohan Kishibe * Rowen Ilbert * Shi-Long Lang * Sorey * Starscream * SeeU * Senya * Sumia * Syoko Hoshi * Theron Shan * Thor * Touma Kamijou * Torian * Ty Lee * Verdona * Vette * Will of the Whole Misaka Network * Xan Jing * Yoshihiro Kira * Yoshikage Kira * Yumeko Jabami * Yulia * Yuuki Chapter Details Prologue - "What the World Lacks" A mysterious individual named Ollerus approaches the Coalition, along with select representatives from the United Universes and ODMA, with a lead on the shadowy Revanchist organization, namely three of its members that he personally knows; the Magic God known as Othinus, and two certainly ambitious men named Dio Brando and Enrico Pucci, the former of whom seeks to complete an artifact called Gungnir, which Ollerus has one part of before loaning it to the Coalition, and the latter who seeks a specific version of the Arrow that only Giorno Giovanna, one of Ollerus's associates, has in his possession. Accompanied by the likes of Giorno, Fiamma of the Right, and Touma Kamijou, among others recruited from their own and Giorno's own world, Fiamma of the Right holds a rough ability to track down Othinus's whereabouts, hoping to enlist the help of the multiversal organizations gathered at the emergency summit called in order to defeat Othinus. While Fiamma of the Right begins using his power to search for Othinus's whereabouts, the representatives of the organizations are left to convene with each other, process the information, and arm themselves accordingly. During this period, it is settled that the Coalition will hold on to the Gungnir part given by Ollerus while Giorno holds on to the Arrow, believing this will split apart the enemy's attention should they catch wind of their activities. Chapter 1 - "DIO's World" As the group begins their operation to track down the whereabouts of Othinus, Fiamma of the Right transports everyone to a mysterious, run-down mansion, one that Jotaro distinctly recognizes as the one in which he'd fatefully encountered DIO many years before. From there, the group decides to split up between two areas, upstairs and downstairs, both of which exuding mysterious power. Those who had went upstairs, including Fiamma of the Right, encountered DIO himself. After a brief exchange with him and his intentions on attaining power, he single-handedly fights the group and manages to hold his own, though Fiamma of the Right hypothesizes that DIO might be holding back if no one in the group had been killed yet. Just as the group might have come close to defeating DIO, the fight is abruptly cut short by the appearance of Othinus herself, who signals to DIO that his job is done for now, prompting the vampire to make a hasty escape before anyone could follow. From there, Othinus taunts the group, giving them a choice of either chasing her or investigating downstairs for a supposed traitor in their midst. Those who had went downstairs, including Ollerus and Touma Kamijou, encountered Pucci themselves. After a debate on the morality of Pucci's actions and a look into his plan to achieve Heaven, he initially fights the rest of the group, before Jiren defects to Pucci's side, enticed by the idea of the Heaven he wishes to achieve, just in time for some from upstairs to try to take him and Pucci down. However, the priest makes a sudden escape along with Jiren, and everyone is prompted by Kyoko to head back to where they came, where Othiuns supposedly is. Othinus identifies Giorno as the holder of the Arrow, and herself makes a retreat, goading the group into following her if they dared, with Fiamma of the Right wondering what their play was, but nevertheless following suit. Chapter 2 - "He Just Wants A Quiet World" After their run-in with the villains in DIO's mansion, Fiamma of the Right manages to track a powerful energy source in the next world over, transporting everyone to a parallel world, set in a small town called Morioh, recognized by Jotaro Kujo. The situation is made a little stranger as contact is temporarily lost with the Coalition for an unexplained reason. After some brief exploration, they bump into Jotaro's old acquaintances, Josuke Higashikata and Rohan Kishibe, who explain that they are investigating a lead on a certain serial killer plaguing the town, Yoshikage Kira, who is impersonating a man he'd killed before; Kosaku Kawajiri. With some reluctance, Rohan agrees to allow the group to help them with the investigation, letting initial suspicions of the group subside. Those who follow Josuke were led to the address of a mysterious, seemingly abandoned house. After a brief investigation, they have short encounter with Yoshihiro Kira, Yoshikage's father who is bound inside a photograph and means to kill everyone in the name of DIO. After Yoshihiro is defeated, he utters his own son's name, and suddenly, a mysterious power called "Bites the Dust" is activated, and everyone is instantly killed. Meanwhile, those who follow Rohan witness him interrogating Hayato Kawajiri, the son of Kira's alter ego, believing the boy to know something about Kira's circumstances and how they might help him. After the brief interrogation yields little result, Rohan uses the power of his Stand, Heaven's Door, to forcefully look into the boy's memories, finding only the written line "Yoshikage Kira is my dad." Upon reading the page, everyone is suddenly killed out of nowhere, blown up in multiple explosions. The next thing everyone knows, they find themselves back to where they started, and realize that they are in a time loop. After consolidating their information together with what they've found out, they try to go through the events once again, this time completely foregoing the investigation on Hayato and going straight for the house in which Yoshihiro and Yoshikage are located. With Yoshikage compromised, revealing that everyone had gone through five loops without knowing until now, he is forced to deactivate Bites the Dust and use his main Stand, Killer Queen, to defend himself against everyone, but is promptly defeated. The group infers that the time loop may have been a diversion set up by DIO and Othinus, and as such, are forced to consider where the villains are and what they might be doing from there. Chapter 3 - "God's in His Heaven, All's Right With the World" Just as Fiamma of the Right is about to transport the group into the next universe over to confront Othinus, Kyoko reveals that Knowhere has suddenly come under attack from the Revanchist. It is then that they realize that the reason Othinus and DIO hesitated to kill the group when they had the chance was because the Revanchist had been tracking their comm link's frequencies to find Knowhere and raid it to find Gungnir's tip. With that, the group is forced to split apart temporarily, half of them going after to defend Knowhere while the other half proceeds on with the mission. Those who returned to Knowhere fought off the Revanchist infantry, consisting primarily of Revan's Mandalorians and Exodus soldiers from another world. After saving Kyoko and Doppo from a frontal ambush in the center command, the group is directed to the vaults deeper within Knowhere, where the tip of Gungnir is being stored for safekeeping. After fighting through more infantry, they contend with Jiren and Marian Slingeneyer, a minion of Othinus's, who manage to successfully steal the tip of Gungnir right from underneath everyone's noses. They also capture Sorey, taking an interest in his position as the Shepherd, before making a narrow escape. Meanwhile, those who kept with the mission were transported into an alternate world within the universe that Touma, Fiamma of the Right, Ollerus, and Leivinia originated from, recognizing the city they were in as Academy City. Bumping into a clone of a certain Level 5 Esper that Touma recognized as MISAKA 10032, she leads them toward the space elevator Endymion, where Fiamma of the Right suspects Othinus is hiding out. However, atop Endymion, they are only met with Enrico Pucci, who vows to kill them here and now. He ascends his Stand from C-Moon into Made in Heaven and becomes more powerful than ever, killing off a number of characters and even stealing the Arrow from Giorno, before the fight leads everyone to crash Endymion back to Earth and destroy the protective windows, suffocating Pucci and killing him. As Endymion crashes back down to Academy City, the survivors find that Academy City is suddenly flooded, and more than that, the Arrow is nowhere to be found on Pucci's dead body. As the two groups consolidate their information, discovering from each other that the tip of Gungnir has been stolen and the Arrow has been lost, everyone is gathered back to the flooded Academy City, as Fiamma of the Right insists he can still sense Othinus's presence nearby. With the Revanchist having possession of both pieces of Gungnir now, time draws short as everyone rushes toward what they believe to be the ultimate confrontation against Othinus. Chapter 4 - "The End of a Certain World" Following the death of Pucci and the successful theft of the tip of Gungnir from Knowhere, the group is once again reunited within a flooded Academy City, where they are once again forced to divide their attention between two areas; to follow the energy signatures as detected by Fiamma of the Right, or to venture into the city to help with the collateral damage and save any potential civilians who might have been in danger. Those who followed with Fiamma of the Right and Ollerus encountered Jiren and Marian once again, the latter of the two attempting to fiddle with Sorey's unconscious body in order to summon the Great Spirit known as Aska, who holds power over the ability to exorcise malevolence through light. During the all-out fight, Marian is the first to die, and after exchanging an emotional goodbye in Jiren's arms, the fighter goes all out, and the fight rages on. During the scuffle, Marian's plan does work, and Aska is finally summoned, intent on transporting Sorey out of the area, given his position as his world's "Shepherd," even demonstrating a show of power over the likes of Jiren and Will with ease as he did so. Meanwhile, the other group who ventured deeper into the city came across more MISAKA sisters, tending to each other after they'd been attacked by a "monster," whom Touma seems to recognize based on their description. At that moment, they also come across a girl named Lessar, whom both Touma and Leivinia recognize as an ally, so to speak. The situation is explained to her and Lessar agrees to help the group find the Arrow that had been lost in the fight with Pucci earlier. Over the course of their short travel, Lessar gradually begins displaying suspicious behavior until she finally does fish the Arrow out of the water, and it is revealed that "Lessar" was, in reality, Thor, a magician who served Othinus, in disguise. After a brief fight with Thor in an effort to get the Arrow back, Othinus herself appears and Thor gives her the Arrow himself, before stopping the fight as he feels it would be no fun to fight with people who have their minds on other things. Othinus taunts the group and gives one final offer for them to join her, to which Phil Connors agrees to, and fights off Max Tennyson, before the two of them are sucked into Max's Null Void Generator. From there, the chase begins with the group attempting to follow Othinus to wherever she was going. Everything comes together as the second group reunites with the first, just in time to witness Toppo sacrificing himself to defeat kill Jiren and Othinus showing up to kill Aska. With all the conditions of her ascension to godhood fulfilled, between gathering both pieces of Gungnir, Giorno's Arrow, and with two significantly powerful Great Spirits dead, Othinus successfully ends the multiverse. Chapter 5 - "Against the World" With Othinus having successfully become the god above all of the multiverse, with the power of Gungnir, Giorno's Arrow, and the death of the Great Spirits, she overwrites reality, casually destroying the multiverse on her whim. Having deliberately spared the immediate group in front of her, Othinus decides to toy with them in hopes of breaking them, promising a fate worse than death. She recreates the multiverse, rewriting it so that the group had turned out to be Revanchist traitors who killed Makoto, among others, within the Coalition, and are forcefully detained by Kyoko, Wanda, and Doppo. Eventually, Fiamma of the Right manages to break out of containment, conjuring a Fairy Spell on Othinus in hopes of draining her power, though it had little immediate effect, and resulted in his death. During the break-out, Ollerus manages to grab a hold of the Ultimate Nullifier from Knowhere's vaults, but before he can immediately use it, Othinus once again destroys the multiverse and creates a new one, similar to the previous one but with the Coalition and its members left in shambles. Ollerus attempts to use the Ultimate Nullifier on Othinus then, but it seems to have little effect, and he is killed as well. However, Othinus suddenly vomits blood, believed to be an effect of both Fiamma of the Right's spell and the Ultimate Nullifier, forcing her to flee to recover, leaving the group alone. At Touma's suggestion, they split up. Touma, along with a small group, heads to the Command Center, where they come across Wanda Maximoff and Kyoko Kirigiri, the former of whom is able to use her power to resist Othinus's influence just for the moment, maintaining her memories of the first multiverse. After a brief conversation concerning the nature of Othinus's character, Kyoko directs the group to the Members' Quarters, where they believe they will be able to reunite with Billy, who had gone missing once the multiverse had first ended. Once there, upon meeting Billy, along with fellow Coalition member Kyosuke Munakata, he explains that Othinus must be manipulating the power of the Great Spirits using her new abilities, continuing to speculate further on how she is easily able to manipulate the multiverse. Meanwhile, another group ventures into the Med Bay, a brief fight breaks out with Sorey and Artorius Collbrande. After the group is tricked into triggering the self-destruct sequence for Knowhere by Munakata, the station explodes, and the group finds themselves once again in the black void of nothingness with Othinus, who poses them a question she had asked them before; if pain is something humans can give each other so easily, what is something they could never give, in its purest form, to each other? Chapter 6 - "Shifting and Fluctuating World" As though realizing that the different multiverses had little effect in effectively breaking the psyches of the group, Othinus recreates a new multiverse with a different twist; one in which the entire multiverse -- including everyone the group personally knew; their family, friends, and even enemies -- was at an undeniable state of peace, without suffering or strife. A multiverse in which everyone was saved, and everyone was happy, without need. Leaving them with the moral dilemma of what to do from here in the city of Avalon, even returning the Arrow back to Giorno now that she has no further use for it, the group is forced to confront the happiness of their loved ones, reuniting with many old friends and enemies in the process. Torn between continuing to fight Othinus, even if it meant rejecting the happiness of the entire multiverse, or staying in this world as it was, the group eventually stumbles upon whom they initially believe to be Misaka 10032, but is later revealed to be the singular Will of the Misaka Network, inhabiting the body of 10032. Having been able to fall between the cracks of Othinus's rule, as Othinus had resurrected everyone who'd ever died and rewrote the memories of everyone alive to give them happiness, the Will of the Network, as someone neither alive nor dead necessarily, was able to retain her form as she was, though expressed doubt that she'd be able to last this long if Othinus caught wind. To that end, she talks with everyone about the nature of their situation, and what they have to do, eventually convincing those who were still conflicted to continue to oppose Othinus, persuading them to look beyond conventional methods and try to "reach" her. With that, the group sets out to the edge of Avalon where Othinus said she would be waiting, while Giorno pierces his Stand with the Arrow in order to evolve it into Gold Experience Requiem, which holds the power of resetting powers to "zero." As they confront Othinus, the Magic God continuously kills them, while Giorno's evolved Stand is able to create a loop in which the group comes back to life repeatedly so they can continue confronting Othinus, clashing with her ideologically and challenging her views, until she eventually breaks, having some sort of small epiphany as she relents and gives in, revealing what she intended to do, but having lost her way somewhere down the line a long time ago. Final Chapter - "The World Over Heaven" With Othinus's epiphany, realizing that she had lost her reason for wanting to return to the original phase of the multiverse, she restores the multiverse to how it was before, though due to the effect of tampering with reality on such a large scale, she notes that the multiverse is not quite exactly how it was before, with some minor changes in the multiverse being a result of having such few "references" at hand, referring to the number of those still alive within the group. Believing that death will be her only penance as she slowly dies to Fiamma of the Right's Fairy Spell, Othinus relinquishes the power of Gungnir, and with it, the entirety of her power as a Magic God. It is then at that moment that DIO suddenly appears and maims Othinus, throwing her aside and taking Gungnir for himself. With it, he ascends, and his Stand becomes The World Over Heaven, capable of overwriting reality to his liking, but not to a degree that he'd like. To that end, DIO attempts to force Giorno to surrender the Arrow, before Giorno passes it to Jotaro, who uses it on himself to evolve his Stand into Star Platinum: The World Over Heaven, fulfilling the prophecy that Aoko Aozaki had foreseen before. With this burst of godlike power, Jotaro extends this power to everyone else, letting them share it, before a climactic battle against the evolved DIO takes place. Eventually, the group is able to defeat DIO in an intense battle that threatens to tear apart reality, vanquishing him once and for all. As the group scrambles toward the mortally wounded Othinus, and though the power lent to them by Jotaro begins fading away, Fiamma of the Right casts his Fairy Spell upon Othinus once again, using the godly boost to his advantage as it is able to preserve her life this time, successfully turning her into a fairy without killing her. And with that, the adventure begins to come to a close. Epilogue Details Trivia * Each chapter title and intermission has a recurring motif of using the word "world," most of which are references to something pertaining to A Certain Magical Index or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure in some capacity. ** The prologue's title is a play on the name of the fifth chapter of Volume SS2 'of ''A Certain Magical Index, called "What Is It that the World Lacks?" The fourth chapter's title is taken from the prologue of '''New Testament Volume 9. The fifth chapter's title is taken from the recurring motif of the chapters of New Testament Volume 10, a play on the original titles of "VS the World." The sixth chapter's title is taken from the recurring motif of the chapter names of New Testament Volume 9. The first intermission is named after the prologue of New Testament Volume 12. The second intermission is named after the ninth chapter of Volume SS2, "The Relations of the Real World Are Unneeded in the Electric World." The third intermission is named after the third chapter of Volume 4. ** The first chapter is named after the final arc of Stardust Crusaders. The second chapter is a play on a phrase associated with Yoshikage Kira, "He Just Wants A Quiet Life." The final chapter is named after the ultimate Stand that DIO acquires in Eyes of Heaven. * Having been in development as early as before Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, for roughly around three years, this event has had the longest production period of any that came before. * Much like its spiritual predecessor, the event features a notable amount of cut content. Most notably, there was originally intended to be a chapter after "Shifting and Fluctuating World" and before the climactic battle against DIO, in which the group would resolve to save Othinus, dying at the hands of the Fairy Spell, by traveling to Denmark and retrieving her other eye that she had sacrificed when she became a Magic God, and in the process, they become a target for both the Coalition and Revanchist as both parties believe they've been betrayed. However, this was excluded due to time constraints and script difficulties. * With 129 NPCs, bolstered by numerous cameo appearances, this event boasts the largest number of NPCs by far, beating out the previous record held by Civil War. * Jade Curtiss and Stephen Holder are mentioned in passing in the second intermission of the story. Likewise, in the third intermission, Paladin Danse, Leonard McCoy, Commander Shepard, Morrigan, and Jennifer are mentioned. * When Othinus destroys and subsequently restores the multiverse by the end of the event, she mentions that the multiverse is slightly different from what the group might recognize, as they were the only frames of reference Othinus was able to use to restore it. The most prominent example of this is when the events of Cell Games Reincarnated ''were rendered null altogether, and replaced by the events of ''The Second Cell Games, though Ben Tennyson and Mason Moretti are able to recall both due to existing outside of time and space briefly. Category:Games Category:Right Hand of the Magic God